The Year of the Gryffindor
by Mac-Fields
Summary: It's the fearless threesomes last year at Hogwarts. What will the future hold for each of them? What will they have to deal with?
1. Beginning Again

Here's my first chapter of my first HP story, I hope it's decent. If anything is screwed up, it's little grammatical errors...I am not your typical "I love to write" kind of person. Of course, no offense to those who are! :c) I love everyone in the world!  
Enjoy.  
Peace.  
~Amerz  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione looked around at all of the familiar faces along with the new first year faces at Platform 93/4. "Wow...my last year has finally arrived," she unknowingly exclaimed aloud. The curly haired brunette then let out a little giggle at her childish behavior.  
  
After noticing the Hogwarts Express, Hermione stopped in her tracks allowing Harry and Ron to bump right into her trunk with Crookshanks riding on top. Crookshanks took a great leap, and with that Ron was on the ground screaming.   
  
"You stupid thing, get the heck off of me!"  
  
"Ron, it's alright, you would be mad too if someone ran into you and knocked you off your trunk," she stated with frustration as if Ron was trying to ruin what was supposed to be a memorable moment for the brown eyed girl.  
  
"I wouldn't be on a trunk Hermione, so no, I really wouldn't know how I would respond," shouted Ron back at Hermione.   
  
With this, Hermione was frustrated and upset that everyone was now staring at her and decided to put an end to this nonsense with herself getting the last word. "You never know Ron, you could be so lazy one day you would sit on Harry's trunk then maybe I would go and walk right into you. You would probably be angry," retorted the brunette.  
  
Ron decided not to pursue this issue any farther after Hermione's remark. Only a few seconds had elapsed since her bitter retort to Ron and Hermione looked at him and smiled and all was forgotten.  
  
After the near-catastrophe was over Harry began to worry about what his final year at Hogwarts would bring. So far he had beaten Lord Voldemort dozens of times and fought with his full heart to make sure Voldemort would never take anyone away that he loved or cared for.   
  
Harry then began to think about the past summer and what boredom it endured for all of them, except Ron. Ron spent the last summer going to quidditch matches all over Europe, even one in Australia. His dad, Arthur Weasley, had gotten loads of free tickets for various friends at work. Hermione spent the summer helping her parents out at the dental office and of course, studying. Harry did nothing of a sort, he was barely allowed to leave the house. He spent most of his time alone in his room, hiding all his books under the creaky old floorboard. Harry was really excited when July 31st came around and Hedwig brought him loads of cards from Ron, Hermione, Hagrid and Sirius.   
  
Harry's mind began to drift once more, this time leading him to ponder what life will be like once Hogwarts and the Dursley's are done with. No more annoying cousin Dudley, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon was all that Harry needed to make it through the school year.  
  
Ron interrupted Harry's deep thoughts, "So what are you going to buy me on the food cart? It better be something better than mum's corn beef sandwich, I can't stand this stuff!"  
  
"Take whatever you want Ron, take the lot for all I care," declared Harry with a hint of snippiness. After all, Ron's birthday was coming up in a few weeks so why not spend the extra change he had from his trip to Gringotts earlier that week.  
  
"Bloody hell Harry, what's wrong with you?" inquired Ron. Harry had been staring out the window for some time now without blinking and this began to worry Ron.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just wondering what's to come this year. I guess I'm worried."  
  
"Worried about what? What's there to worry about? It's our last year, for crying out loud! Then we're free to do whatever we please," exclaimed Ron.  
  
"I know, that's part of it but there's other stuff, okay? I don't really feel like talking about all of this if you don't mind," the droopy-eyed Harry replied.  
  
"Fine then. Thanks for the Chocolate Frogs and all the other great food."  
  
"You're welcome," Harry said with lack of concern.  
  
The threesome remained pretty quiet during the remainder of the trip except for Hermione's irregular interruptions of useless knowledge that neither Harry nor Ron gave a darn about. Hermione had always been the smart one, Harry the brave one and Ron was always the fun one. The three were all so different but, they were connected by some force which none of them had yet discovered.   
  
The train suddenly came to a stop.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Thanks for reading, it probably sucked, but who knows...maybe it didn't! Review please, but I do not take criticism well, so be kind sir. Thanks again! ~Amerz 


	2. The Great Surprise

Before the fearless threesome knew it they were back at Hogwarts ready to start their final year. Hermione was the first to step into the most beautiful room at Hogwarts, the Great Hall. This year the ceiling was enchanted with millions of glittering shooting stars racing through the evening sky. Harry and Ron followed her inside excitedly discussing all the happenings the year was to drop upon their doorstep. Harry, Ron and Hermione then sat in their proper seats, now located at the very front of the table, and waited for the sorting hat ceremony to begin. No more than three seconds had elapsed since they sat down then Professor McGonagall stood up and the room fell silent.  
  
"I would first like to welcome all the first year students," the Prefects of every table started to clap and soon everyone in the Great Hall was welcoming the first years by yelling and shouting. McGonagall raised her hand once more and the room again fell silent. "I am your headmistress Professor McGonagall. I do want to tell all of you that the Enchanted Forest is off grounds and shall not be traveled upon by any of you," she gave a wink to Harry. "Professor Snape will be helping the first years with the sorting hat. Professor."  
  
An older man with sleek black hair and thin pale skin rose from his seat and walked swiftly over to the stool. He began, "Thank you, Headmistress. When I call your name come here and sit on the stool. I will then place the sorting hat on your head and you will be placed into your houses." With that he began the ceremony, "Aulk, Lyndsay."  
  
A plumpish, red haired girl quickly walked up the three steps to the stool. She sat down then kept her head down while starring at her feet dangling in midair.  
  
"Let me see," stated the sorting hat, "I see a bright mind and quite a bit of humor as well although, you only share it with those closest to you." The sorting hat knew exactly where she belonged, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The Gryffindor table began to shout and clamor for the red haired girl they barely knew. Lyndsay rose from her stool revealing a big smile of relief knowing that she was being well received into the Gryffindor house. She walked over to the table and took the nearest seat to Ron. Finding her initially attractive, Ron began to take a liking to this new Gryffindor and decided to speak to her.  
  
"Hello Lyndsay," Ron said sheepishly.  
  
"Hi, umm...I don't know your name," inquired the rosy-cheeked girl.  
  
"My name is Ron. Ron Weasley. I'm a seventh year," choked Ron.  
  
"So you're like what, 17 or 18 years old?" questioned the girl.  
  
"Yeah, 17, my birthday's coming up in a few weeks."  
  
"Well happy early birthday then." She almost didn't explain her weird circumstance to him but decided it best. She continued, "To tell you the truth I'm 15. My mother and father are extremely protective of me and didn't think it right to send me to a wizarding school so far away at such a young age. Four years ago my parents spoke with Dumbledore and explained to him how they thought coming to Hogwarts at such a young age was dangerous and I wasn't prepared. Dumbledore thought this wise and made the decision of allowing me to come here after I was finished with a couple of years of high school in Utah."  
  
Ron was in complete awe. He had found the first year quite attractive from the moment he laid eyes on her but knew that love was out of the question since she was so young. Ron noticed the silence after her explanation and found it awkward. He quickly replied, "That's really interesting. I don't know if Hogwarts has ever had a 15 year old first year student."  
  
She quickly interjected, "No they haven't. I'm the first one."  
  
"And you're from Utah? What's that?"  
  
"It's not a what, but a where," Lyndsay said with a little laugh. "It's a state within the United States. It's on the western half."  
  
"Oh," replied Ron, "how fascinating."  
  
"Than-," she was interrupted by the uproar of everyone in the Great Hall. The pair had no idea that they had been chatting the whole of the sorting hat ceremony. Now came Ron's favorite part.  
  
McGonagall had only one thing to say, "Let the feast begin!"  
  
The tables became full of food that very instant. Harry, Ron, Hermione and now the Lyndsay ate, laughed and talked with one another about everything that fills the starry nights. The pumpkin juice was plentiful and the over abundance of meat kept Ron with his face well stuffed for over an hour.   
  
Seeing that most of the students were finished with their meal, McGonagall stood up. "Now is the time for me to share with all of you who your new Head Boy and Head Girl are."   
  
Everyone at the Gryffindor table along with all the others began to stare at Hermione. This made Hermione's stomach turn and she hurriedly swallowed. She had secretly been hoping for this since she was a first year and knew it was what she deserved.   
  
"This years new Head Boy is," McGonagall looked to find the boy's face, "Mr. Harry Potter."  
  
Ron was so surprised that he grabbed Harry's arm and said, "Bloody hell Harry, you didn't tell me you applied to be Head Boy! Congratulations!"  
  
"I didn't Ron."  
  
The whole room clapped as the wide-eyed, Harry stood up. He wondered what had happened because he never applied. This was not completely unusual in Harry's life. During his fourth year his name was put into the Goblet of Fire to compete in Triwizard Tournament. He brought a shy smile upon his face just to show that he wasn't surprised.   
  
"Congratulations Mr. Potter," McGonagall continued, "This years new Head Girl is from same house. This is the first time in Hogwarts history this has occurred. Miss Hermione Granger."  
  
The whole room began to clap once more and becoming so flabbergasted, Hermione suddenly forgot where she was and didn't stand up. Harry gave her a quick poke and with that she was up on her feet. Harry had never seen Hermione this excited in the entire six years he had known her. Harry stood up to give a hug to Hermione. The rest of the students got to their feet and began to clap and cheer for the pair. Harry and Hermione gave each other a smile and sat down together.  
  
"Congratulations to both of you. If the Prefects will please show the first years to their dormitories, the banquet will come to an end." McGonagall rose quickly out of her seat to catch a student.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lyndsay took off from their seats and began the long walk to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
McGonagall called to Harry, "Potter. Can I speak with you a moment please?"  
  
"Sure Professor," Harry timidly replied.  
  
"Harry, I know you are curious as to how you made Head Boy without applying," she continued but with a more depressive tone in her voice, "As I am sure you are aware, I was present when Professor Dumbledore passed on. He had a few requests for me to carry out as Headmistress and I agreed. One of them was to make you Head Boy. Dumbledore had always taken a liking to you as I sure you are well aware of, he considered you a son, Harry. He wanted this for you and he knew you were the worthiest candidate for the job."  
  
Harry was speechless. Harry responded sorrowfully, "thank you for sharing this with me Professor." Teary-eyed, Harry turned around and started to walk out of the Great Hall up to his dormitory. 


End file.
